Friends For Ever With Exceptions
by Skywritter57
Summary: Bella discovers that she has a crush on Edward.So Alice and Rosalie decide to gic ve Bella a complete makeover, Will Edward start to Fall for Bella or will he keep his current girlfriend. My first fanfiction All Human
1. Introduction

Introductions.

BPOV.

Ever since we were born we've all been best friends. But as we got older we were then called friends forever with exceptions. You see somehow we are all related. Emmett is my brother and I'm Bella. Edward and Alice are twins but look nothing alike. And Jasper and Rosalie are twins as well and look alike. And our mothers were best friends since they were little.

Emmett has always been tall for his age; he is also very muscular he looks almost exactly like my dad except he has my mother's hazel eyes and short curly brown hair. He is also 14 his birthday is in August. Emmett loves his food and thinks he's very funny which he is not. He is now dating Rosalie.

I was not always the tallest for my age actually I'm average I look a lot like my mother except I have my father's curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. My birthday is September 13 and I'm currently Edward I love music as well as photography, singing and swimming I have been swimming since I was very little, and I'm not dating anyone.

Edward as well as Emmett was always pretty tall for his age. He has unruly bronzed colored hair and emerald green eyes. He as well as his sister look nothing like their parents. Edward's birthday is February 12. And like me he is 13. Edward loves music. And he is currently dating the cheerleading team captain Karen.

Alice was always very short for her age she right now is about 4 foot 5. She has short spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. And unlike anyone else in our group she is super hyper and loves shopping. Also to top it all off when she makes a choice there is no stopping her. And like her brother her birthday is Feb. 12th and she is 13. And is currently dating Jasper.

Jasper has short curly blond hair and blue eyes. And of course is pretty tall. He is very shy but can make anyone feel uncomfortable just by looking at them a certain way. His birthday is June 15th and is 14 yrs old like Emmett and Rosalie. And he is dating Alice.

And last but not least Rosalie. She is tall like her brother with the same blue eyes and blond hair. She unlike her brother is not shy she is very outgoing. She is so pretty that she brings the saying if looks could kill to a whole new level. She like Alice likes to shop. Her birthday is June 15 and is 14 yrs old like her bother and she is currently dating Emmett.


	2. Face It

Face it.

BPOV:

UUGGHHH!! My life is so complicated. I've been friends with him since birth and now I'm starting to fall for him. And you know it's bad when you've written a song about it. Here's the complicated part he has a girl friend. And he's always breaking up with her well actually it's the other way around, and it bugs me. I've had a crush on Edward for a few weeks now and I haven't told anyone but face it a crush can't last a long time with out someone finding out. Well today I decided to tell Rose and Alice my two best friends….

"Bella! Alice and Rose are here." My mother, Renee, called.

"Kay!"

"Bella what's the problem why did you need us so badly." Rose asked

"Umm I don't know how to say this but Alice I have a crush on you're brother."

"What?? How did I not see this coming?"

As Alice mumbled incoherent stuff to herself Rose took this time to ask me a few questions.

"Are you sure you like him?"

"Yes…I even wrote a song about it." I said sheepishly.

"Well then sing it to us!!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

So I pick up my guitar and stared strumming my song.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend 

She's upset. She's going off about something that you said '

Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do

...  I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night

 I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like 

And she'll never know your story like I do

'  But she wears short skirts  I wear T-shirts  She's cheer captain

And I'm in the bleachers  Dreaming about the day when you wake up 

And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

 Been here all along so why can't you see

 You belong with me

 You belong with me

  Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

 I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

 Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

 Hey isn't this easy  

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  I

haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

 You say your fine 

I know you better then that 

Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

  She wears high heels I wear sneakers

 She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers 

Dreaming about the day when you wake up 

And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

  If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

 Been here all along so why can't you see 

You belong with me  

Standing by and waiting at your back door

 All this time how could you not know 

Baby...  You belong with me

 You belong with me  

Oh'  I remember you driving' to my house in the middle of the night

 I'm the one who makes you laugh

 When you know you're about to cry 

I know your favorite songs

 And you tell me about your dreams 

I think I know where you belong 

I think I know it's with me...   Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you 

Been here all along 

So why can't you see 

You belong with me  

Standing by and waiting at your back door 

All this time 

How could you not know

 Baby you belong with me 

You belong with me  

You belong with me

 Have you ever thought just maybe

 You belong with me 

You belong with  

You belong with me...

"Wow Bella you've got it bad" Alice said

"I know and it's all true to I don't even think he knows I how I feel about him."

"Well Bella he does have a girlfriend"

"I think I know that Rose I mean I just wish that he knew how I felt about him or change his thoughts……….."

Utoh maybe I shouldn't have said that now that pixie and Rose are gonna be up to something. Something that's gonna make me regret what I just said. Not a very good idea. I'm gonna be in pain very soon.

APOV:

Poor Bella she has it bad and she really likes Edward I can tell It shows in the song maybe…. no that won't work but this might no matter how much she will hate me for this if she wants Edward she will do this. One word _SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hey Rose what do you think about a makeover like new wardrobe, jewelry, accessories, makeup, hair products, shoes, and all that."

"Umm…….Alice I don't need one I thought my clothes were at both of our standards already."

"No silly for Bella…..to help her catch Edward's eye."

BPOV:

I knew I definatly should have seen that coming. I'm surprised Rosalie didn't understand what Alice was saying even though she hasn't explained it yet. Oh no this means SHOPPING! I hate shopping. I have to learn to keep my mouth shut for once.

"No silly for Bella…..to help her catch Edward's eye."

"No no no no no no I'm not going on a weekend shopping trip Alice."

R: "Come on Bella think about it if you like him as much as you say you do then I think this is something you should do. I mean you know how much Alice and I are into fashion we can easily make you look hot in one weekend then we can give you some pointers on how to get Edward to slowly fall for you. And by Summer if you don't go to swim camp we can get you and Eddie boy over there to bf/gf status."

"I….I don't know Rose I don't want to put you guys through all that trouble and knowing you guys you'll spend a lot of money on me and I don't want that."

"Puh-lease Bells stop being so dramatic you won't be putting us through that much trouble I mean it's a _SHOPPING!!!_ We're talking about, and you don't need to worry about money. I'll just ask my parents and knowing Esme she'll want to come to. Isn't that right Rose?"

"Right….yes."

"Fine I'll go " I said quite reluctantly I mean I Hate shopping. " I don't want to go ,but if it'll help Edward to start to like me as more than a best friend then I'll…go….sh…..sh….shop…..shopping."

"YES!!!!!!" Alice and Rose screamed

Just then Edward look over at me questioningly and Rose, Alice and I all shook our heads. Just think if our windows were open the whole time and he heard every word we just said I would be soooooo embarrassed right now.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Finally they are gone and apparently starting on Friday night we are going shopping and starting my makeover. Yay!! Note my sarcasm and to make it worse my mother is in on it to saying I should do it. I just love how she backs me up it's she the best mother ever…note the heavy sarcasm….again,

EPOV :

I'm getting sick of this girl almost every week to every two weeks we are breaking up over something stupid and then we get back together. Karen must hate me but she I looked over towards Bella's window and saw her playing her guitar..hmmm I wonder what she's playing…

"Edward? Edward?!?!? EDWARD!!! That's it if you won't listen to me then..then we're over!"

"What Karen no don't do this my…….my mother was trying to talk to me look I'm sorry."

"Too late we are done"

Line Dead

Well be prepared for hek tomorrow with this .

I wonder what Bella is thinking right now…wait no I wonder why Bells had called a message that was so urgent and why all the girls screamed just a few minutes ago maybe it's some guy that they are all drooling over. Whatever.


	3. Shopping and Sleepovers

**A/N: I own nothing of twilight Stephenie Meyer owns all except the Characters Rob and Karen**

**Song from last chapter: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Shopping and Sleepovers.**

**BPOV: ~~~~ **_Friday._

School hasn't changed much except the fact that I have a test on Thursday and that Edward just got back together with _Karen_. And that really gets me mad what I'm really annoyed with is the fact that I have to go shopping with _ALICE, _Rosalie, AND Esme (Alice and Edward's mom).

A: " Ok Bella, here's the rundown of how things are going to go this weekend. Tonight we're going to buy jewelry, accessories, and makeup….."

R: " Tomorrow you're gonna get your hair cut at 9:00 a.m. Then we're going to go shopping for hair products and…Shoes!!!!!"

Esme: " And then on Sunday we're going to go shopping for clothes the whole 'llbespendingtheweekendatourhouse.

( **A/N: And by the way you'll be spending the weekend at our house.**) I can't believe she tried to slip that in without me noticing. Great that means Edward will be there and it won't be much of a surprise that's not very good.

"Esme what about Edward being there. He'll see everything I bought _AND_ the new me." I pretty much all but pleaded.

" Oh don't worry sweetie, both him and your brother are spending the weekend with jasper at Rose's house."

"Does my mom know." Please say no. Please say no.

" Yes she does it's all taken care of."

Darn it chanting please say know obviously doesn't work so I simply replied with and Oh ok.

" Ok Bella here are the rules you can only choose colors of the clothes that we have picked same goes for shoes. On the upside you can choose hair accessories and products and well as accessories for you're outfits."

"What?!?! That's not fair at all!!!"

"Quit your whining Bella and yes it is fair you don't know anything about fashion. Pretty much the only people that you know who know fashion are with you right now. So just leave Ali, Esme, and me to our work.

"Fine" was all I could say. This exactly why I hated shopping with them they are always sooo pushy.

A: Hey Rob, we're giving our friend, Bella, here a makeover."

"Ok Alice what do you need? And is there a price limit."

"No and You might not want to write this down because I'll be saying this very fast."

"OK"

" Well we will need a necklace, stud (earring), dangle, and bracelet in every birthstone you have except for emeralds and blue sapphire we'll need two of those for each item I just said…oh in gold and white gold."

"I take it you're not letting Bella choose?"

"Nope" Alice said popping the p.

"OK then I have to say I feel very sorry for Bella and what she will be going through the next few days."

"Yea and so do I" I said.

"Oh quit your complaining Bella."

"I" ah forget it it's not worth trying to fight back I would only loose in the end. After what felt like days choosing jewelry, makeup, hat, purses, scarves ect. We finally left the mall…only to come bace …….

_Later That Night……_

R: "So Bella what do you think about starting G.T.E.F.F.B.B.S.P. a little early?"

"Ummm…what's that supposed to spell." I must be stupid or something I've tried putting that together so many times it doesn't make sense.

" See I told you it was too long and that she wouldn't understand what that means. Bells it means Get Edward To Fall For Bella By Summer."

"Oh ok why not."

" Yes!! Ok so Bella since it' the middle of March and Edward has his first soccer game on Monday...He'll most likely have had not broken up with his girlfriend yet,but you'll be the cause of that."

"What why??"

"Well can't you see silly she doesn't even know the answers to her own plots yet."

**RPOV:**

"What why??"

Greaaaattt the one thing I didn't have an answer to, but I guess I made a face because just then Alice said….

"Well can't you see silly she doesn't even know the answers to her own plots yet."

"Ummm, well the truth is I haven't gotten to that part yet, but by Sunday I will make sure I can finish my plan and tell you.

Esme:"You girls shoud probably get to bed if you want to get to all the stores and shopping for tomorrow and Sunday."

"Ok." We all said in Unison.

********************************************************************************************************_**Saturday**_****************************************************************************************************

**BPOV:**

Stupid pixie wakes me up at 8:00 to get ready to go shopping and get my hair cut. I mean seriously the store is like 5 min. away and it takes like two minutes to get ready and then like 15 to eat. I need my beauty sleep. Right now I'm currently waiting to get my hair cut.

"Bella" The lady called

R: "Hi Betty."

"Hi Rosalie, Rob told me about the makeover. So what will we be doing with Bella's hair today."

"Ok so we'll be doing a medium length about just past her shoulders, layered bangs, and the hair pretty much layered everywhere but not so that it looks ugly or anything it _has_ to look cute."

"Ok I should be able to do that."

Hours and many snips of hair later we finnaly finished with my hair. And we don't even have to go shopping for hair products or accessories because the stylist gave everything we needed to us for free. YAY!!! Now we go shopping for shoes……Oh Joy!!!! NOT!!!!!

"Alice do we have to get heels I'm not very good in those."

" This coming from a girl who does pretty much all sports without falling I find that hard to believe."

"But Alice you know how clumsy I am when we're not doing sports."

Which is exactly why we get every height of heal there is…well that aren't stilettos." Great I'm pretty sure I will kill myself Edward better appreciate this or else I will be very pissed.

"Fine we can get them but I WILL NOT wear them every day."

"Ok"

After the first few stores I kind of zoned out until I hear that we are done and can go home. YESSSSSS!!!!!!! Which means that we can eat and maybe hear the rest of Rose's wonderful plan that she hasn't finished thinking about yet.

"So what do you say us girls go to Olive Garden for dinner to night??" Esme asked.

"How bout Bella picks where we go since she has gotten this far shopping with Rose and I."

"Umm….sure I'm up For Olive Garden then." MMmmMmm I can't wait to have their bread sticks yumm.

After dinner we were all tired so we decided to go to bed early because tomorrow would be the worst shopping day for me and we didn't want to be tired while shopping.

***********************************************************************************************_**Sunday(last day of shopping MIdday)**_ ***********************************************************************

Yess!!! Finnaly……….last store…..JK we are going to like 5 more and then we are going to my house to pick of my outfit apparently Ali helped Rose with her plan for G.T.E.F.F.B.B.S.P. started early but they won't tell me they said they will tell me befor they leave so I can practicewhat I'm going to do. GREAT!!!

"Bella this I cute how do you like it?"

Alice had picked out a pink zebra striped shirt and I don't see any other color besides purple so purple is better than pink.

"I like it but can I get it in purple."

"Sure, I don't like the pink either. To be honest I think it would look pretty good in blue."

"Yea it sucks blue would look nice. Well I think we have enough clothes for now. Come on Alice Bella lets go home It's like…7:00 we still need to pick out Bella's clothes for our plan tomorrow."

"Alri-……Alice what is your mom doing."

"What do you- Oh. Mom snap out of it you can do what ever it is that you're doing at home….with dad."

"Oh!! Sorry honey let's head to Bella's house."

************************************************************************ 30 minutes later .,

"how about this one Rose?"

"Umm no that say hey what's up man. Make the look more flirty like something for Karen to see and insantly get angered of pissed off at.

" Right ……….."

Listening to the way Alice is talking right now she seems so detemined. Right now I could sooo see that pixie sining 'popular' from 'Wicked' right now….Noooo……Wait…..SHE IS SINGING POPULAR!!! OH GOD NO MY THOUGHT ARE TURNING !!!!! SHE CAN READ minds that's why she singing that……great….my life has officially come to an end I'm now dying …..wow I realy have to stop being do drama-

"So what do you think of this outfit Bella?"

"Wow those look cute together."

"Great we can leave now so you know what to do for tomorrow. You know what to do with your hair, hat, and makeup. Everything is set for tomorrow we'll leave you be Bella. Come on let's go Alice. Night Bella!!!!"

"Sleep tight Bells!!"

"Back atcha bye guys!!!

**EPOV:**

Wow I never thought I would miss being home so much. I truly hate being on the floor two nights in a row.

"HI Edward!!"

"Hi Alice."

"How was your weekend?"

"Good yours?"

"Very good."

Speaking of which why did they had to go shopping so badly? Oh they probably just wanted to give one of their friends a makeover. Poor girl..poor Bella she probably had to get dragged along with them. She must be exhausted. As am I sleeping on a floor really does take a toll on you.

**A/N: So how did you like it this took 3 days to write. And the whole time I was listening to Popular. Anyways Read and Respond. Thnx Byby**

**Ashlyn**** 333**




	4. Soccer Games

**AN: Hey every one sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy and I kina got grounded from the pc and tv so I couldn't type and school just started recently yey!!! Not!!!**

**I own nothing of twilight**

**Soccer Games**

**BPOV:**

I have beenthrough and through this all I have to do is just hug him and wish him luck and start a conversation hopefully it'll start to get him to like me. And Alice and Rose will be waiting ant the end of the field and will tell me whether or not I did ok. Hmm maybe I'll wish my bro and Jazz.

Well here I go wish me luck. " Hey Edward."

" Hey Bells what's up."

"Nothing much I ust wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm doing good."

" Cool. Are you sieked for the big game?"

"Yeah I am we're gonna kick Red Hawks butts!!"

" Great! I'm glad you're soo sieked. Well I've got to go get some seats before they all fill up."

"Oh ok." He said with a hint of……..sadness?

Was he actually sad that I'm leaving to go find a seat? Well whatever I've gotta go or else Alice and Rose are gonna kill me. So I gave him a hug like normal but he wouldn't let me go. Hmm I could stay like this forever but I have to go or else.

"Ummmm Edward you have to let me go Alice and Rose will kill me if I don't help him find a seat."

"Oh uhh sorry." When we pulled away I noticed the infamous blush that could only be done by me on Edward so Edward actually blushed!!

"Well bye Edward I'll see you after the game and we can go to dinner after with everyone else to celebrate you're last game of the season."

"Ok bye Bells."

"Good luck Edward."

"Thanks."

"Good luck Emmett and Jasper do good."

"When do we not?"

"When you say thing like that and try to be cool Emmett."

"Shut up go talk to your friends."

As I walked to go see Alice and Rose I over heard Karen go up to Edward and break up with him because of what me and him just did. Well ya know what he doesn't need a girl who's going to break up with him over the stupidest things-----

"So Bella we saw that hug it was only supposed to be like a five second hug." Alice scolded.

"Chill Alice just listen, when I hugged him he wouldn't let me go I had o ask him to let me go otherwise you guys would've killed me and then he got all embarrassed."

"Oh so that's why there was an extra 30 sec.s of that hug. Bella he must like you."

"But he hasornowhad**( An: has or now had) **a girlfriend."

"Wait Bells you broke them up?!?!?!"

"No,I guess Karen saw us when we were hugging and he got md they were arguing over it."

"Wait a go Bells we weren't expecting that this should make him start to like you a whole lot quicker."

"Rose is right Bella since you broke them up, our plan will go a lot quicker."

"Ok I just feel bad now that I broke them up I hope they don't loose because of that." Then I would feel really bad.

**EPOV:**

Great we just one the game! Now I have to deal with Karen if she wants me back I'm saying no I don't need a girl like beside we only have like 3 months till school ends and then we go to different high schools which is lucky for me. I won't have to see her again.

"Hey Edward, Great game today."

"Yea thanks."

"Sorry to hear about you and Karen….again."

"Umm it's ok and how did you hear about that we broke up just before the game started."

"Well, I kind of over heard you're fight when I was walking away." She blushed.

**BPOV:**

"Oh well that would explain it."

"Uhm well I think we should probably go over and see every one before they get mad because we are holding up their or Emmett's 'eating time'."

**AN; Yea I know it's short but I kinda don't really know what to write but I'll try to update soon with a longer chapter. Again I'm really sorry. ******


	5. Soccer Games Pt2 Epov

**A/N: hey guys I know it's been a long time…a very very long time but lately ive been getting bored easily so I decided I would go back to my old story instead of starting a new one there are going to be some things that aren't mentioned in my summary. Oh yea and I realized I messed up on some of the ages in my introduction… Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are 17 and Alice and Edward are 16 Bella is still 15 (her birthday is in September) Enjoy **

**EPOV (Monday day of soccer game):**

" Hey man, what's up?"

"Nutthin much, Em, ready for today's big game?"

Today was the day of the big game…biggest game of our season…next to the state cups and state finals. Me Emmett and Jasper are all on the same academy team (Jasper's the main goalie on our team and Emmett and I are the biggest field players on the team (meaning were are the best field players on the team and Jasper is the best goalie…hardly ever lets a goal in)).

"Dude, Jazz, Edward."

"What?" Jasper and I said simultaneously.

"You guys should see what Alice and Rose have done to my sister."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean they completely game her a makeover she almost doesn't look the same…she's doesn't look like our little skateboard buddy anymore."

"So that's who they gave they were giving a makeover." Jazz stated.

We were then interrupted when Bella walked over and the guys ran over to talk the Alice and Rose. _All I can say is WOW she looks different like Emmett said I almost didn't recognize her she looks…beautiful. Whoa get a hold of yourself Edward she your best friend _nothing_ more._

"Hey Edward."

" Hey Bells what's up."

"Nothing much I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm doing good."

" Cool. Are you sieked for the big game?"

"Yeah I am we're gonna kick Red Hawks butts!"

" Great! I'm glad you're soo sieked. Well I've got to go get some seats before they all fill up."

"Oh…ok." I really didn't want her to leave I wanted to spend some more time talking to her.

Then she came and gave me a hug…for some reason this hug felt different from all the others we've had and I didn't want to let go.

"Ummmm Edward you have to let me go Alice and Rose will kill me if I don't help him find a seat."

"Oh uhh sorry." And then felt my cheeks start to redden as she turned and walked away. I can't believe she made me blush urghh what's happening to me?

"Well bye Edward I'll see you after the game and we can go to dinner after with everyone else to celebrate you're last game of the season."

"Ok bye Bells."

"Good luck Edward."

"Thanks."

"Good luck Emmett and Jasper do good."

"When do we not?"

"When you say thing like that and try to be cool Emmett."

"Shut up go talk to your friends."

"Edward?" That wasn't Bella. "What was that?"

"Yea hi to you to Karen."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" she all but screamed at me.

"I was hugging my best friend."

"Well that's not what she seemed like…I don't want you to be friends with her."

"Karen, I'm not going to stop being friends with someone I've known my whole like just because you feel threatened!" I was really starting to get annoyed now.

"What I am not jealous if that's what you were trying to get at! And if you won't stop being friends with her then…then…then we're through! For real this time I'm not taking you beck anymore!"

"Fine!" And with that she stormed off.

"Come on bro we've got a game to play." Jazz said.

It was half time we were winning 2-0 us, Both Emmett and I had scored those goals. Our coach was out sick today so we didn't actually have to have a meeting so me, em, and Jazz were passing the ball back and forth attempting to try and catch Jazz and shoot a ball at him randomly to see if he would catch it…and her did…each time. Then I looked over at the girls who were standing by the fence. Bella was talking to Mike. God I hate that kid and I defiantly didn't like the fact that he was talking to my Bella…wait my? Oh what's getting into me?

So I kicked the ball at him. Hit him square in the face…I like having perfect aim. I looked back over at the girls and saw a shocked and confused Bella and Rose and Alice in hysterics holding onto the fence for support.

"Nice….shot…bro!" Emmett said trying to catch his breath.

"Yea the look on his face was priceless." Jazz laughed.

"I mean we all knew you liked my sister but we didn't think you would go as far as kicking soccer balls at any guy who tried talking to her."

"I don't like Mike. And what makes you think I like Bella?"

"Oh, please, man you've always been secretly crushing on Bells and now you're making it more obvious…plus that one night you decided you would try drinking when your parents weren't and got drunk you told me and Emmett."

"Oh why didn't you tell me I said that?"

" Dunno never came up in conversations."

*Whistle blows* _Time for the game to start again._

Finally the game ended and we had won 5-0. Emmett and I each scoring another goal and the fifth goal was surprisingly scored by Jazz. All the way from his net.

It was great we just one the game! Now I have to deal with Karen if she wants me back I'm saying no I don't need a girl like beside we only have like 3 months till school ends and then we go to different high schools which is lucky for me. I won't have to see her again.

"Hey Edward, Great game today."

"Yea thanks."

"Sorry to hear about you and Karen….again."

"Umm it's ok and how did you hear about that we broke up just before the game started."

"Well, I kind of over heard you're fight when I was walking away." She blushed.

"Oh well that would explain it."

"Uhm well I think we should probably go over and see every one before they get mad because we are holding up their or Emmett's 'eating time'." She giggled.

**BPOV:**

"So guys what movie do you want to watch before we all go home tonight?" Alice asked.

"What about a TV. Show series?" I offered.

"Depends on what you got to offer…I am NOT was ur Secret life of the American teenager stuff." Rose simply stated.

" What why not I love that show!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok no comment Emmett. And you guys I'm surprised you can guess…you should all know that I'm in love with Supernatural and we should watch at least the first disk tonight?" I asked/stated hopefully.

"Ooo yea I forgot you had the seasons! I love that show yea we should defiantly watch them." Alice said.

"Yes! OH which reminds me what happened to Mike during half time today?"

All of a sudden everyone started laughing. Then I looked at Edward who looked as smug as ever and simply said" I have no clue what your talking about."_ Sigh I guess I'll never know what happened._

About 3 hours and 4 bowls of popcorn later disk 1 of season 1 of Supernatural ended and everyone had to leave. Emmett and I said good-bye to everyone. I immediately went to my room I needed to write…inspiration hit me just about as hard as the soccer ball hit Mike in the face to day.

Stopped me on the corner I swear you hit me like a vision I, I,

I wasn't expecting

But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?

Don't you blink you might miss it

See we got a right to just love it or leave it

You find it and keep it

Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky

Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

I never seen it, but I found this love I won't defeat it

You better leave,

I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had

Cause you're so damn beautiful read it

It's signed and delivered let's seal it

Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays, Marley and reggae

And everybody needs to get a chance to say

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky

Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Everything is like a white out, cause we shook-shook- shine down

Even when the light's out but I can see you glow

Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after

Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before

I swear you hit me like a vision

I, I, I wasn't expecting

But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky

Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah

Oho, yeah, oho

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart

It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun

Brighter than the sun.

I just about always feel better after writing a song. I really just wish that I knew how he felt about me. I got changed and was quickly enveloped into a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning and quickly got changed for school. When I arrived at school I was greeted with compliments from a lot of people on how I looked. Then lunch came. All of my friends decided that we would eat lunch outside.

"Hello." A voice said…that voice doesn't sound familiar. Ok breathe Bella turn around if it's someone you know your safe. IF not then your friends are only a couple hundred feet away and you can run and scream and hope they hear you. Ok on the count of three…one…two…three…

**A/N: So this took me really long o write I had to get back in to story mode. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and there should be updates soon. Again sorry for me taking soooo long to update. More updates soon.**


End file.
